hartofdixiefandomcom-20200222-history
George Tucker
George Tucker is a lawyer, born and raised in the town of Bluebell, Alabama. For a time he left Bluebell, and spent two years living in New York in the Tribeca area, working for Cravath, Swaine and Moore before he moved back and worked at his own small firm. George was engaged to Lemon Breeland, who he left at the alter at the end of season 1. In Season 3 he and Lemon buy Fancie's after Fancie's has a fire he pulls out and lets lemon have it Career George once left Bluebell to do corporate law in New York, living in the Tribeca area, and working for Cravath, Swaine and Moore, but returned to Bluebell after two years. In 2011, when his father, Harold Tucker tried to convince him to fill his brother, Harry Tucker's position as Senior Associate in their large firm in Montgomery, Alabama, George's first reaction was to say that corporate law wasn't really his thing "for many many reasons", and ultimately chose to remain in Bluebell (The Pirate & The Practice). Family George is the son of Harold Tucker and Clora Tucker, who have made no secret of their disdain for his small Bluebell law firm, as well as his fiancée, Lemon Breeland. George feels that his father doesn't respect him as a lawyer, and only wanted George working alongside him in Montgomery to retain voting majority with his partners. He also has a brother, Harry Tucker, and niece, Lily Louise Tucker. Relationships Lemon Breeland George and Lemon were childhood sweethearts. His move to New York was a rough time for them, each expecting the other to join them, but after two years, George finally returned to Bluebell and the two were engaged. Zoe Hart George and Zoe have bonded over their attachment to New York on a number of occasions, and George has often gone against his fiancée Lemon Breeland's wishes to be kind, and act as a friend, to Zoe (Gumbo & Glory). The two also spent a day together in Mobile, and while on morphine, he came close to sharing a kiss with Zoe, even telling her she reminded him of some things (The Crush & The Crossbow), though the incident was never mentioned between them. Later, George would admit to Wade Kinsella that there might be a spark between he and Zoe, but that he and Lemon were going to be married, and nothing would stop that, realizing that he may have led Zoe on more than he had intended. Meanwhile Zoe realized her own frustration at being led on by an engaged man, and told George she wouldn't be able to help him with his malpractice case (Hairdos & Holidays). Tansy *Tansy Kinsella After being rejected by Zoe, and encouraged to find somebody he truly cares about in order to move on, George starts looking for a girl he has a connection with. In season two episode six I Walk The Line , Wade tries to persuade Tansy to vote for Lavon, but she insists it would be immoral for her to vote because the trailer she lives in is ten feet away from the town line, so she is not technically a resident. Wade calls George and asks him to tow the trailer. Tansy refuses to let them move her trailer, but George puts on the Tucker charm and and convinces Tansy to let them move her trailer in exchange for her giving him a haircut. George is well known and liked, so him walking around with a Tansy haircut would be great advertising for her. The two start to bond while she is cutting his hair, which pisses Wade off, and causes him to move the trailer before she's done. Tansy is not able to react fast enough (who can blame her) and shaves a huge chunk of George's hair off. When he is yelling at Wade for what he did, he says that he caused Tansy to give him the worst haircut in history, which other people overhear, causing Tansy to turn to him angrily and say, "Thanks George, you really are a walking advertisment," and stomp off. George later drops by to apologize, and also asks if maybe she could do something about his hair. She lets him in, and they bond some more. George decides he likes Tansy, and asks Wade for permission to ask her out. When the Bachelor Blind Auction comes around, George tries to ask Tansy to bid on his basket, and starts by telling her there is a certain girl he really wants to go out with, but she thinks he is asking for advice on what to put in his basket to get a certain girl to bid on it. She accurately guesses exactly what is in his basket and calls him predictable. "You're kinda predictable. In a good way. You're so ... George Tucker." George goes to Wade for advice on what to put in a basket in order to get Tansy to bid on it, and ends up putting taquitos, strudel, and a hairdryer in his basket. When Shula asks who would put a hairdryer in a picnic basket, Tansy, clearly intrigued, says, "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." She is surprised to discover it was George and that he purposely rigged his basket for her to bid on, but is not disappointed. They spend their date doing unpredictable things, as George wants to prove a point, and end up stealing a dog "Dolly Parton" that Todd Gainey Jr. got in the separation. When Todd Gainey Jr.'s new girlfriend tries to take Dolly Parton back, George uses lawyer jargon, half of which is just gibberish that he knows she will not understand, to help Tansy keep the dog she loves so much. The two kiss. Tansy brings out a fun, unpredictable side of George. She challenges and intrigues him, and he sees the good in her that you get the feeling most people in her life overlooked. Tansy has always been a sweetheart, but she can be kind of a pushover, and lets guys treat her like dirt. George is George, and Tansy is finally being treated how she deserves. When somebody finds an engagement ring around Christmas, they mistakenly think it is George's, and when word gets back to Tansy, she freaks out and says they need some space. Once George finds out what happened, the two clear the air and have a good laugh about it. For Christmas, Tansy gets George a pear cozy, because she knows he loves pears, and this way he can take them to work in the cozy so they won't get bruised. George tells her it is the perfect gift. He gets her some sort of jewlery with Dolly Parton's name on it, I think. They almost sneak off to have a romantic picnic as they exchange gifts, but the place they were going to go is being used by ... somebody else (Brick and Shelby), so they just go back to his boathouse. Notes/Trivia *George's favorite New York dish is the sweet corn risotto from Per Se. (Gumbo & Glory) *George's long-time friend Wade Kinsella once broke his ribs blocking a Daphne High football player who would have severely injured George, likely putting him in a wheelchair. *Played football at Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones High School. (Homecoming & Coming Home) *George is afraid of turtles, and was once bit by Delia Ann's turtle Margaret Mitchell. (The Crush & The Crossbow) *George was an Eagle Ranger for twelve years (Achy Breaky Hearts) * Eagle Ranger and Eagle Scouts are two different things *For Halloween in 2012, George was a fireman (Walkin' After Midnight) *George's favorite fruit is the pear *George was born on January 19, 1981 at 6:05pm (I'm Moving On) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bluebell Resident Category:New York Resident Category:Main Character